


Talk Too Much

by megaanimeweeb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cliche, Dream is a theater kid, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nerd George, No Smut, Short & Sweet, Skephalo chillin’ in the corner, Strained Friendships, Strangers to Lovers, Tommy and Tubbo are lunatics, but we love them, cursing, jock sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaanimeweeb/pseuds/megaanimeweeb
Summary: Infatuation couldn’t begin to describe what he was feeling. The minute Dream laid his eyes on the ever-so quiet boy, he knew this had to be a blessing and a curse. From fond glances to open flirting, Dream tries his best to gain admiration from his upper-classman while going through his own panic.Inspired by the song: Talk Too Much by COIN
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 11





	1. Stay Cool It's Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking the fic out, I really appreciate it! I again will not be using any real names (George and Tommy are exceptions.) I don’t feel comfortable shipping real people, simply their personas. Happy reading!  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After acquiring the lead role in an upcoming performance, Dream is thrust in a social gathering. It wasn’t a big group, maybe 4 people, but one in particular caught his eye. 
> 
> Between innocent yearning and obvious pining, Dream tries to handle his new feelings and still show up to rehearsal everyday.
> 
> Title from Talk Too Much by COIN

The lights shined down onto the stage, illuminating the figures that dance atop. Loud speech echoed in the empty auditorium, covering the mess of squeaky shoes against the tile floor. The voice spoke loudly and passionately, as if its whole life led up to saying those very words. One could barely tell this was only a rehearsal for a school performance. This performance was important, very important. The male lead was obtained by a mere first year, many were both devastated and jealous. He was talented and fit for the part, most agreed he deserved the role, still he garnered quite a lot of buzz, both negative and positive. 

-

“Dang man, congrats!” Dream let out a half-hearted wheeze, it wasn’t particularly funny but compliments made him too embarrassed to reply. Dream had told his best friend about the successful audition, elated Sapnap would not stop bragging to people about it. _“Guys Dream got the part!” “Dream got the lead!”_

“Thanks Sap.” Sapnap gave a small smile, Dream continued. “I didn’t expect to get the part, I am a first year and all.” This earned an offended glare targeted to Dream. 

“Dream you are seriously talented, not even an idiot could miss that.” Dream took a long sip of water, a small smile present in appreciation, indicating he didn’t wish to talk about the topic anymore. Not that Dream wasn't thankful for the compliment, he just didn’t know how to respond. Thankfully a friend walked up to them, moving at a slow pace to keep up with them.

“Yo guys, I heard you got the part Dream, congratulations!” Karl quirked a congratulatory grin, then turned to Sapnap, the real reason he was there. “George wanted us to meet up with him on Sunday, you free?” George, who was George? Dream had never heard of a ‘George’ before, clearly they were friends with Sapnap and Karl. 

“Aww does Gogy miss us? Yeah I’m free on Sunday, his place I’m assuming?” Dream could sense an inside joke but didn’t understand it, all he could do was smile and pretend to listen. Dream's mind was somewhere completely different, somewhere where everything was expressed through song and dance.

“Yup the usual.” There was a slight pause between Karl's words. "Hey wait, we should invite Dream! He doesn't have many friends right?" Karl seemed genuine, regardless of his intentions Sapnap seemed thoroughly amused. Dream simply glared at the two, he had friends _that's a lie_

“I have many friends, Sapnap. You’ve just never met them..” Lying out his ass, again not a strong suit of his. 

“You wouldn’t know them Sapnap, they go to a different school!” Karl feigns defense but breaks character half way and cackles along with Sapnap. 

“Oh come on now, ugh whatever, _I am free_ on Sunday..so maybe if I _was_ invited I’d go.” Nerves had caught up with him, making his eyes flick from one to the other in hopes of a response. The two had calmed the laughter, still thinking their friend’s panic was amusing.

“Yeah, sure I’ll pick ya up and let George know Sapnap invited a plus one.” Karl clapped Dream on the shoulder before leaving, presumably to go back to this ‘George’ fella.

"Don't worry Dream, George and Quackity will like you. I think." Sapnap joked, it did and didn't calm Dream's nerves. He decided, it's better he met new people early on in the school year. With a deep breath Dream proceeded to his next lecture.

-

The squeal of what George assumed were tires, erupted from outside. Ever since Friday he’d been anxious, knowing there was going to be a stranger in his house. Then came the knocking, vicious and fleeting. George expected to see the face of Karl, an only slighter taller boy. Well, it was Karl but he wasn’t the _only_ one there. Apparently the stranger — ‘Dream’ he remembered— accompanied Karl and Sapnap.

“Ah- I see welcome in all of you, please make yourself comfortable.” George stepped to the side, letting them all walk in. ‘Dream’ stopped in front of George, holding out his hand. It was a bit bigger than Georges, not that it mattered, just an observation.

“Nice to meet you, George was it?” George took the awaiting hand with suspicion, shaking it only slightly before retracting. He wasn't ‘shy’ per say, he just found it incredibly daunting to converse with new people.

“Good to finally meet you as well, Dream.” This came out as an unamused mumble, barely intelligible to Dream who was standing merely a foot away. As they walked to Karl and Sapnap who already seemed quite comfortable, the wooden floors creaked and squealed in anticipation of the next footstep. 

The male himself wasn’t anything special, Dream was tall yes, quite a bit taller than George himself but he wouldn’t admit that. He wasn’t extraordinarily attractive, George’ll admit, he was cute. Dirty blond hair that was messily put together, piercing green eyes (He assumed, they looked honey colored to him), and slightly over average height but nothing special. George tried to distract himself from stealing glances of the boy, indulging in a project. Thankfully a distraction arose when the door was yet again, being knocked on. This time a lot more obnoxiously. When George opened the door, an annoyed sigh escaped his lips.

“Ello Georgie!!” The man feigned a british accent, trying to copy the _actual_ british male. George seemed simultaneously annoyed and entertained. 

“Hello Quackity, come in but chill today we have a guest.” George gestured for Quackity to come inside, who gracefully strutted inside. The short male seemed to ignore the ‘we have a guest’ part. Quackity’s eyes landed directly on Dream who was comfortably sat on the floor against the couch while he scrolled through Twitter, the couch was being hogged by Karl and Sapnap who were honestly just screaming at video games.

“Hey, my name’s Dream. It’s nice to meet you.” Dream, who seemed to notice the new presence, gave an awkward two finger salute, trying to be as polite as possible.

“Oh my god, George what is this?!” The male screeched a laugh, seeming unalarmed and out to annoy. 

“It’s just Sap and Karls’ friend, calm down. They invited him to hang with us, ‘pparently he doesn’t have many friends.” This elicited an annoyed scoff from Dream. Of course Karl told everyone about how lonely he was. Quackity found this extremely funny it seemed.

“You’re such an idiot..” Dream muttered in fondness, a quick chuckle erupting from the blond. George rolled his eyes, a small smile managed it’s way to George’s lips. Dream noticed the action and a small smile of his own was forming.

The group proceeded to do what they did best: fuck around. Four of them (excluding Dream who had no clue what the hell was going on, but was entertained to say the least) called this “Popping Off.” The actions they did had no real reasoning behind them. At the beginning it was sort of testing the waters, seeing what Dream was comfortable with. After that things began happening _everywhere._ Karl started karaoke, which lasted about as long as Dream’s attention span. Second came Quackity who, instead of karaoke, decided singing dumb orignal songs was more enjoyable. Finally they switched from music to board games, card games, drinking games, really _any_ game. Dream had noticed the atmosphere changed completely, he didn’t feel like a stranger. He felt at home. They didn’t outcast him because he was new, they accepted him and acted as if Dream was part of their group. Even George, who originally seemed reluctant to new people, seemed open to Dream. That’s why it made leaving so hard. Dream was tired, very tired. He hadn’t been this worn out since his last highschool party. They were “popping off too hard” -- according to Quackity.

“I should probably take Dream back home, seems we’re both getting tired.” Karl seemed to get the idea Dream was running low on his battery. Dream was thankful for that. 

“Yeah you gotta drive us home, besides I’m gettin’ sleepy anyways.” Sapnap confessed, yawning almost as if on cue. Clearly everyone was tired, which Karl reassured was normal for them; they’d wear themselves out to the state of unconsciousness in George’s living room. Sometimes even passing out while others were still talking.

“Thank you all for letting me be here, I appreciate it.” Dream gave an adoring smile to his _friends._ Karl gave a pat to Dream’s back, Dream never felt safer.

“You should come ‘round more often, yeah? I mean you’re contractually obligated to return, it’s in the papers I made you sign before you got here.” Sapnap snorted at his own joke. Dream just rolled his eyes, though he was far from burdened. 

“Definitely, I haven’t finished with you yet.” Quackity winked, seeming to be ‘flirting’ though, Dream knew it was just a gaffe. Even so Dream couldn’t help himself.

“What?!” A quiet yell came from Dream, seeming amused and disgusted with Quackity’s advances. Quackity and Sapnap bursted into laughter, finding the situation hilarious.

“I hope you had fun, Dream. If you _did_ wanna come back, I wouldn’t mind.” Dream’s attention was snatched by George yet again. George gave a small huff of faux annoyance, a smile creeping up, betraying his act.

Dream felt his face heat up. He blamed it on the alcohol.  
-

Oh did his head hurt. Dream forgot today was his first _real_ day of rehearsal. The last one was really just a lazy run through of the script and part of the choreograph. He should have declined the invite, gotten good sleep, and been able to make it through the day without painkillers and energy drinks. Thankfully Dream hadn’t declined the invite, still Monday was going to be hard.

The previous night had gone by faster than Dream would ever admit, even to himself. It was full of cold drinks, futile games, and careless teasing. Amongst all the chaos and confusion, the laughs and songs. Something felt off, not horrible, just off.

As he walked to rehearsal, the conversations at George’s house traversed his head as if it were an open sea trying to drown him. Had Dream said something, had George? Everytime Dream thought of George, he imagined what George looked like. Short ruffled brown hair, rosy cheeks, and hands that Dream could fit entirely in only one of his own. The whole night Dream and George had been flirting and teasing each other, sort of mindless banter.

-

_“Oooh Georgieee” Dream warned, dragging out the last ‘e.’_

_“Please Dream I’m so close-“ George groaned, stopping his sentence there, almost immediately regretting it. Everyone there exploded in laughter, Dream keeling over, letting out a rib shattering wheeze._

_“WHAT?!” Dream had screamed, still in between laughs. George flushed a bright red, feeling so very embarrassed._

_“I meant I’m close to winning!” Dream let out another wheeze as George tried to defend himself._

_“Jeez you guys move fast.” Karl who had fallen out of his chair was still painfully wheezing, climbing back onto his chair. He was known for going all out when laughing, “It’s been less than like, four hours.”_

_“I didn’t know you felt that way about me Georgie.” Dream adding a stereotypical british accent to ‘Georgie.’ George let a huff, his face still oh-so pink._

-

“Sapnap do you have any clue what’s happening?” Dream seemed to be asking for advice with his ‘boy problems.’ “I just met him yet I can’t get him out of my head!” The desperation seemed prominent in Dream’s voice, pleading Sapnap to help him.

“Woah woah Dream, who are you talking about?” Sapnap placed a hand on Dream’s shoulder, his eyes soft and comforting. “Calm down and breathe, then tell me what’s happening.” Dream took a deep breath, Sapnap was always supportive even if he was chaotic.

“Ever since last night, I haven’t been able to get George out of my head.” Dream seemed clearly exhausted and frazzled with his head in his hands. Sapnap would normally laugh and tease Dream about it, but it felt wrong to make fun of someone in such distress. “It feels so wrong, I just met him..”

“You ever heard of love at first sight pal?” Sapnap’s voice came out clear and sweet, trying his best to be gentle with the boy. “It’s not impossible.” Dream peaked his eyes out from his fingers, the bags under his eyes giving away the lack of sleep he got the night before.

“I just- I don’t know, I feel it’s all so sudden.” Dream let out an exasperated groan of exhaustion, slumping his head against the table. 

Dream had run up to Sapnap who was casually eating at a table, listening to music while he ate. Right as Dream had sat down a flurry of words emerged from his lips, confusing the hell out of Sapnap. 

Sapnap let out a fond laugh. “Don’t worry my man, you’ll figure it all out eventually. I promise to help you as much as I can.” Dream gave an appreciative smile to Sapnap. He really appreciated Sapnap as a friend, no matter how crazy and aggressive he could get. Sapnap was always there for him.  
-

After rehearsal Dream was chatting with the head of set design. “Oh come on Dream, you _have_ to let me meet your friends.” Dream’s upperclassmen insisted. Bad was very persuasive when it came to Dream.

“Alright alright, I’ll let you meet them. It’s not like it’s a secret, they just aren’t in this building.” Bad gave an annoyed huff, though he understood. Dream smiled at the older male; one of Dream’s only theater friends. At least that wasn’t the director.

-

Dream twiddled his thumbs the closer the time got to 12 o’ clock. He was meant to be introducing Bad to his circle of friends. Sapnap, Karl, Quackity, and..George. Oh god George, Dream’s heart still beat like a brass drum whenever George is mentioned. It had been a few weeks since Dream had first seen George, and almost every time was like the first. The amazement at the boy’s utter beauty that George would never agree with, his gorgeous smile that, in turn, always made Dream smile. Dream was far too nervous to ever tell George how he was feeling, too afraid of being selfish and wanting more than he already has.

-

_“Dreeeeeeeeeeeeeam, c’mere why don’tcha?” George said in a taunting manner, extending the ‘e’ in ‘Dream’, a wide smirk gracing his features. They were just playing video games, that’s it. George was at his own place, Dream at his, yet it felt weirdly intimate. Just the two of them on a discord call, relaxing together. Dream could practically imagine what cuddling up next to George would feel like, just letting a movie play in the background while he savored the warmth. Unfortunately due to Dream’s fantasizing, George had caught up with him, viciously attacking him with an evil cackle._

_Dream screamed at the top of his lungs, snapping back to reality. “NO GEORGE, LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE!!” Dream desperately tried to get away from the harsh lashes George was giving, but ended up dying anyways. Dream let out a defeated sigh, George on the other hand emitting a high-pitched victory screech. “I hate you so much.”_

_“No you don’t, you love me.” Dream sighed again, this time out of fond annoyance. George wasn’t wrong but he had the wrong idea, though George still seemed excited at his win._

_“No I don’t.”_ Lies. _Dream chuckled in admiration, breathing becoming unsteady as the call fell silent. This was the intimacy Dream was imagining, just sitting in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence. Subconsciously Dream ran a hand through his hair, a calming method. Dream wanted to speak, let all his feelings poor out of his system. Even if it meant rejection or humiliation. “Hey George--” He started._

_”What’s up?” To George, this was a bit concerning. Usually they’d joke around and laugh at anything, but all of a sudden Dream sounded nervous and serious. George furrowed his eyebrows, noticing Dream was hesitating._

_There was a moment of silence between the next words, as if Dream were handcrafting the perfect disguise. “--You remember next week I’m introducing you to my friend right?” Dream sighed in relief, it might not have been entirely believable but Dream knew George wouldn’t press forward._

_”Mhm, Bad was his name right?” George noticed the shift in Dream’s tone, from serious and worried to lying out of his ass. George knew Dream, he knew Dream would tell him what was bothering him when he felt ready. In the meantime, George would just have to play along. Still, George couldn’t help but feel hurt._

-

“Yo Dream, we’re here.” Sapnap shouted from a few feet away, Karl accompanying him. Dream had been far too busy scrolling through social media to notice them, that is until they called out to him.

“Hey Dream, how’s it been? Haven’t seen you in awhile.” Karl sat down next to Dream, a small smile replacing his once wider one, Dream returning the gesture. “I’m excited to meet your friend, proud of you man.” Dream knew there was no malice behind Karl’s words, still he chuckled, preparing a rebuttal. Dream has never been a lucky person.

“Hey guys, how are you doin’?” A familiar british appeared from behind Dream, startling him. “Oh, sorry Dream.” George snorted at Dream’s shock. Though Dream at first had been shocked at George popping up behind, much more clouded his brain. 

“Welcome Gogmeister!” Karl cheered, ushering George to sit next to him. George shook his head, occupying the seat on Dream’s right. Karl feigned offense, his mouth widening. “Wow George, wow.” George let out a small chuckle, his eyes crinkling up. Dream seemed utterly distracted at the foreigners' appearance; completely entranced. Dream had his head propped up by his hand, vaguely paying attention to the conversation, deciding to pay more attention to George. 

“Dream you looked whipped, what’s up with the ‘dreamy’ look huh?” Karl teased, not knowing absolutely anything. Still red alarms began in Dream’s head, telling him to just up and run. Thankfully Sapnap came to aid him..sort of.

“He totally is whipped! Yesterday he wouldn’t stop talking about his infatuation with this one person in his theater class.” Sapnap sent a side-glance to Dream, almost as if saying _chillax, George is stupid._ to which Dream was thankful for. God, he almost blew his cover.

-

George _knew_ there was something up, Dream had been pulling away from the group more and more each passing day. It was no secret Dream had a lot of school work, piled on top of his daunting rehearsal schedule. Even so, Dream always made time for the group, for George. Hearing about Dream’s fascination for someone, it tore George apart in more ways than one. He hadn’t figured it all out yet like Dream had, George still wasn’t sure of his feelings. But hearing all of this, truly and utterly destroyed him. George knew he stood no chance, but having that confirmed hurt more than thoughts. The once bright smile he exuded beforehand had drained from his face, leaving him staring at the ground, hoping for the day to be over.

“Yea..totally.” Dream said, voice wavering in uncertainty. This proved useful to George, he found some sort of satisfaction in knowing this could all be a lie; an elaborate plan to hide something, but what exactly?

“--QUACKITY LEAVE ME ALONE.” A loud, familiar voice rose from Karl’s direction. Bad seemed frustrated, anyone would be if you had Quackity yelling curse words at you. “Language you muffin head!” Bad walked up to the table, thankful to be in sight of others. “Hey, sorry Quackity saw me in the street and started being a little hamburger. I’m Bad nice to meet you all.” Bad gave a respectful wave before sitting across Dream. 

“Oh come on Bad, let yourself embrace the cursing. Embrace it Bad, embrace it!” Quackity sat in between Bad and Sapnap, who was seated next to Karl. Everyone seemed to be in their own conversations, sometimes joining in with each other. Dream and George were far too silent. Something was going on and Sapnap felt it, but thought it would be better for them to resolve it by themselves.

-

_“Sapnap I don’t know what to do, this feeling..it burns.” George confessed, face flushed. Sapnap could sense a feeling of déjà vu, remembering Dream coming to him with the same problem._

_“It’s called Love Georgie, it’s normal.” Sapnap responded, fondness laced his words. “Maybe you should try asking Dream out, huh? See if he likes you?” This was merely a suggestion but suggestion or not George seemed more than opposed to the idea._

_“No! I can’t let anyone know about this, I shouldn’t have told you. It’s fine, it’ll go away.” George didn’t seem ready to admit he was in love and Sapnap respected that. He couldn’t force George to come to his senses, it was something he’d have to do on his own. Sapnap would still be there though, if George needed him and he made that very apparent._

-

“I should be going, Sapnap seems like he’s about to pass out.” Karl chuckled, bidding the last two a farewell. This left George and Dream all alone, sitting at the now empty table. It was quiet, not awkward, just quiet.

“Hey..Dream?” Dream moved his gaze onto the boy sitting beside him, indicating George had his full attention. “Are you hiding something from me? I mean when Sapnap was talking about how ‘whipped’ you were, it seemed sort of..fake.” George wasn’t good at this, expressing his feelings like this. Dream seemed taken aback by the sudden confrontation, his breath catching in his throat.

“I mean..I suppose it was true, some of it at least.” Dream looked directly into George’s brown eyes, trying to convey the message he’d been so desperate to tell George. “I am whipped, for someone.” George didn’t seem to understand it was him Dream was so infatuated with, he was far too distracted with how close they had gotten. George could _feel_ Dream’s breath against his own. Both seemed to simply gravitate towards one another, Dream’s eyes were half-lidded and his pupils were huge. George leaned in, their foreheads touching, sending shocks up George’s spine. They were so close, so close to their happy ending.

George doesn’t work like that though, he has to make things 100% more difficult.

“I hope they like you back..” George backs away, he backs away from Dream, from their intimacy. George wasn’t unphased, his cheeks were beyond just red. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Like that the conversation ended, harsher than it began. Dream seemed more closed off and agitated, walking off without even a ‘Goodbye.’ To Dream this was a sign George didn’t reciprocate his feelings and that hurt more than anything Dream could ever imagine.

-

_“Hey George, I saw something that reminded me of you.” George had a feeling it was a joke, his assumptions were correct._

_“DREAM!” George screeched, looking at the picture he had received from Dream. Dream was wheezing, sounding out of breath from it. “You can’t send shit like this, Dream!” George let out a small chuckle, it was funny but he had to at least pretend to be hurt. ___“Oh come on now, you love it.” This comment erupted laughter from both parties, they felt comfortable and safe in their call. They had their own voice channel on their friend's discord server, titled ‘Dreamnotfound flirting for 14 minutes.’ It was a private channel that only the two of them could access, that’s why it felt so safe for them, like their own little secret.

-

“Dream dude, you need to chill. I get it, George rejected you but it’s been three weeks since you’ve spoken to any of the group, even Bad is getting worried.” Sapnap’s concern played through Dream’s headphones, he was hesitant on responding, forging the reason for his absence.

“I’ve been busy with rehearsal, you know it’s coming up soon.” Dream managed through gritted teeth. He didn’t lie, but rehearsal was only three times a week. “It’s next week, you should invite the group, I’m sure they’ll have fun yeah?” 

“Dream..ugh, yeah I’ll invite them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate you coming to read the story, I wasn’t entirely sure how this story would pan out so I hope you enjoyed! Please comment if I made a mistake, whatever it may be. (Note I did change a few things as this is an alternate universe but I tried to keep the personalities similar.) I don’t feel comfortable using their real names (There are a few exceptions like George and Tommy, as well as the tags) because to me it feels like an invasion of privacy. Thank you for reading and stay healthy!


	2. At First I Thought It Was Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream seemed so out of the loop, even when it came to the Theater, his mind was all over the place. The one night he decides to forget all his tremors, an unexpected guest visits him. Dream manages through his performance, though when off-stage (which wasn't very frequently) he seemed dazed. Almost as if something had changed his perspective before the performance.
> 
> Never has Dream felt so confused and content at the same time, he can't say he's disappointed.
> 
> Title from You Send Me by Sam Cooke

A soft breeze muttered comforting words to the wallowing boy. The window was left open, lights were very dimly lite, and Dream was curled up in his room. He didn’t wish to be alone, on the contrary, he wished he was surrounded by friends. Unfortunately, Dream couldn’t face them, couldn’t face anyone. He was embarrassed every time his mind rolled back to the closeness he had imposed on the man he’d so deeply adored. “God..I’m so stupid, I should’ve just left.” Dream spat out, no one pitying him but the wind which whistled in response. He could only ever fantasize what could’ve happened, if only he’d made it clearer. _’I hope they like you back.’_ what a joke. Dream thought he made his intentions clear; he thought George knew how he felt, he _thought_ but he was clearly wrong.

-

_”Are you coming over or not Dream?” George’s voice laced with fond annoyance. All Dream could do in the moment was chuckle, feeling the warmth of solitude rush through his body._

_“Gogy really be wantin’ some alone time with Dream.” Quackity teased, knowing full well there was nothing behind George’s words. An even louder chuckle arose from Dream, seeming amused with the taunt._

_“Guess he does.” Dream joked, but he wasn’t finished speaking quite yet. “Yes George, I’ll come over and watch a movie with you.” George audibly rolled his eyes, a small smile daring it’s way onto his lips._

_“Whatever, I’ll see you later.” George abruptly left the call, for reasons unknown to Dream. Dream had just assumed George was getting some rest before he arrived._ __

_-_

The theater was full of people, parents and students alike. Chatter bounced from wall to wall, not just from the crowd either. Backstage, Dream was talking with his fellow cast members, the memories of his sulking seemed far behind him. He’d decided to forget the pain, for now at least, so he could perform well. Dream decided to finish getting ready before the show started, so he excused himself to the changing rooms. The back rooms were empty, only the bright lights from mirrors made a movement. Dream preferred when the room was empty, he could get ready without distractions or curious eyes peeking over to see little of importance. Dream caught a glance of himself in the mirror, he looks the way he should, for the performance that is. It wasn’t entirely obvious if you didn’t look up close, but Dream _was_ wearing makeup. Not the same type of makeup the others wore, he didn’t need to put on eyeshadow or blush. Dream hummed in approval, not too shabby. There was a quiet knock at the door, Dream’s gaze was directed at the door. The door was open so the knock was more to make the visitor’s presence known. 

_-_

George had been nervous about the night, seeing Dream up on stage. Sapnap had reassured him that Dream invited them there, though George couldn’t tell if that was better or worse. George had arrived late, as usual, his nerves had gotten the better of him. Sapnap and Karl were sat right next to each other with Quackity and one of Bad’s friends on Karl’s side. George hovered next to Sapnap, gathering the voice to speak up. 

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late--” George’s voice croaked out, it sounded as if he hadn’t spoken in hours. “--again.” A voice crack made itself through his voice, making his face flush in embarrassment. The four sitting down broke out into laughter. 

“Take a seat Gogmeister, also meet Skeppy!” Karl gestured towards the seat next to Sapnap, then gestured towards the male arguing with Quackity. 

“You know Bad likes me more Skeppy, he said it himself!” Quackity tried to get underneath Skeppy’s skin and annoy him, apparently it was successful. 

“No way Bad has _told_ me he loves me more than he likes you.” Skeppy admitted, flaunting it as if it were a trophy. George just sent a small wave in their direction, not wishing to intrude. 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom, I’ll be quick.” George didn’t have to go to the bathroom. George made his way out of view from the group, walking towards the backstage opening. Lucky for him, he knew someone on the inside, Bad. George couldn’t seem to get the image of Dream, leaning in, hair messy from the day, pupils large, eyes half-lidded but intense as he made George feel like the only person in the world, out of his head. George didn’t care about the repercussions, he didn’t care about embarrassing himself, he was far too entranced by Dream’s eyes. But his mind got in the way, George told himself it wasn’t right, not at the moment. He didn’t know that Dream would be so heart-broken by it. 

_-_

_The shock George felt was unimaginable. The boy he’d longed for only in his dreams had walked away and it was all his fault. He rejected Dream; George rejected Dream and was living with the consequences. George felt the same way Dream had, he loved Dream with every bone in his body, even if he was too embarrassed to admit that aloud. From the noticeably flirting or sly actions, to his overall presence, George loved every part of Dream. It helped that Dream was so very pretty, his hair, his eyes, his broad shoulders, everything gave George goosebumps. George could never help himself around Dream, he was tall, charismatic, and handsome. The british man knew the moment Dream walked into his living room the first time, he was in love. George hadn’t known the effects backing away would have, he didn’t know Dream would back away from everyone, just like how George had backed away from him. It tore George apart. He knew he would have to speak to Dream somehow._

____

__-_ _

”Repeat that to me George, you want me to let you backstage to see Dream?” Bad didn’t seem opposed to the idea, he was worried for Dream just as much as the next person. George nodded his head, seeming too impatient to repeat the story. Bad’s features softened, as his voice turned into a whisper. “I’ll let you get by but you have to promise me to talk to Dream, help him out..” George let out a sigh of agreement as he walked backstage, his eyes frantically searching for the blond’s. Unfortunately, Dream didn’t seem to be around the main crowds which most certainly made this more difficult. While George was searching around he saw one of the rooms was illuminated, though it might not be the best idea, that was the only place Dream could have been. Lucky for him, he was right. George peered into the room only slightly, catching a glimpse of Dream who seemed to just be staring at himself in one of the mirrors. George offered a slight knock and the door obeyed, letting a quiet grunt in response.

____

”George..? Dream’s voice wavered with uncertainty, almost as if he didn’t believe George was there. The shorter male slowly walked into the room, closing the door behind him. 

“Dream, I-” George anticipated the difficulty, just not this much difficulty. The british man had never been good at expressing affection. With a deep breath, George stepped forward, only a couple of feet away from Dream. “I’m sorry..” The brunet averted the piercing green eyes, hoping to hide his face. 

“George.” Dream whispered, honey laced his words. “It wasn’t your fault, I made you uncomfortable.” Dream stepped forwards, now standing merely inches away. 

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable, Dream. I-I just hadn’t figured everything out yet.” George confessed, his head tilted to the side facing his shoulder to hide the prominent blush. Dream’s eyes widened, seeming to be in a state of shock. 

“Wait..so if that didn’t make you uncomfortable then--” Dream paused, waiting for a response. George simply gave a nod, still desperately trying to hide his face. Dream’s face softened as he rested a hand on George’s jaw, pushing it ever-so gently to face the blond. 

“I love you Dream.” George whispered to Dream, melting into the touch. 

Dream leaned down, looking directly at George’s wavering eyes. A hand snaked around Dream’s neck, both not seeming to break eye contact. Dream let his hand move from George’s jaw up to his cheek. “I love you too.” Dream connected their lips, a wave of warmth ran up their spines. It wasn’t messy or passionate, it was sweet and loving, just like Dream imagined. George was the first to break away, breathing unsteady but a wide smile plastered across his face. 

_“I should go, I’ll be out in the audience. Good luck, Dream.”_

After Dream had shown George out, his mind filled with questions, none of which mattered. Finally he had the boy of his dreams, all Dream could do was go back to the kiss. Everything about it was perfect, it didn’t even matter that it was in the middle of a changing room. Dream heard a yell from a certain direction, it was the director, Wilbur, calling out the time left. With a few deep breaths Dream stood next to the two people he was sharing the beginning act with, chatting about their lines and lyrics to the opening act. Soon, Wilbur called for the performance to begin, and like that they were swept away into the bright lights and undivided attention 

__-_ _

_”Dream you promise? You said that last time and didn’t give it to me.” George pleaded, seeming desperate. Dream had arrived not even thirty minutes ago and he was already making a promise._

_____ _

_”Yes George, this time I’m serious. I’ll buy you those stupid ‘clout goggles’” Dream rolled his eyes in fake disappointment, a small smile giving away his act._

_“Sugar Daddy Dream?” Sapnap called from the couch, seeming amused with the idea of Dream buying George something so meaningless._

_”Nah he’s just a simp.” George snorted at Karl’s comment, seeming to agree with it._

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

The crowd erupted with applause. Dream did it, he finished his first performance without any mistakes. He scanned the audience for the small group of people he called his friends, thankfully George made it pretty easy. Dream shot them a smile, giving them a wave before turning to the rest of the crowd to give a bow. He was so so lucky. 

_____“That was amazing, Dream! You’re so fuc- freaking talented.” Skeppy had to stop himself, knowing Bad would not be pleased to hear him cussing. “I hope to see another performance man.” Skeppy clapped Dream on the shoulder, walking off to join and compliment the hell out of Bad._ _ _ _ _

_____“My mann!!” He heard the familiar voice of a particularly annoying short male behind him. “That was awesome, seriously. Even George seemed to think so, he couldn’t keep his eyes off you.” Quackity teased, not knowing anything about Dream and George’s kiss. He was glad they didn’t know anything._ _ _ _ _

_____“Thank you, Big Q. I must say I am rather attractive.” Dream offered as a response, Quackity rolled his eyes with a smile that followed shortly after. Quackity wandered off into the crowd, not too far away._ _ _ _ _

_____“What did I say Dream, so talented not even an idiot could miss it. I was so right, Karl owes me.” Sapnap teased, walking up to Dream with a fond look to him. Karl quickly joined the two, giving his two cents to the matter._ _ _ _ _

_____“Dream, that wasn’t total dogwater.” Dream rolled his eyes, a bright smile adorning his exhausted face. “Seriously man, congrats.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Thank you, the both of you.” Dream’s tone is appreciative and sweet, far different from a few days ago. “Where’s George? I wanted to get a group photo..” Dream mumbled the last part, hoping no one had heard but clearly Sapnap did._ _ _ _ _

_____“Around, probably dragging Quackity back if I had to guess.” Sapnap shrugged, really just guessing. It was normal for George to be smarter than Quackity, at least when it came to social situations. Sapnap did a little gesture as George was caught dragging back to the group. This time, Bad and Skeppy had rejoined the group, still in their own conversation but close enough to hear the others talk._ _ _ _ _

_____“George.” Dream’s voice soft and muffled by the shuffling of everyone vacating their chairs. George met his eyes, small smiles forming on their faces._ _ _ _ _

_____“Come on guys, group photo!” Bad pulled out his phone, struggling to find someone to take a photo for them. Thankfully he did and they all posed. Quackity, Karl, and Sapnap were all crouching in the front, adding different hand gestures that made each person’s pose different. Bad stood next to Skeppy, their hands interlocked and Skeppy leaning his head on Bad’s shoulder, both of them having small smiles. George wanted to go all out. So he did. George stood on his tiptoes and gave Dream a kiss right as the camera flashed. It wasn’t a long kiss, just short enough for the photo. Still as both their faces flushed red, Dream couldn’t imagine a world without George. George quickly adorned a satisfied look while Dream looked dazed. While Bad looked at the photo, the two giggled quietly as everyone was stunned. Neither of them would’ve changed anything about their relationship. They weren’t worried about titles or a public display. They simply wanted to enjoy each other's company. Now they could share small kisses and long cuddle sessions just enjoying the sound of the wind or the buzzing of the refrigerator. They were happy this way and so was everyone else._ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, It was a bit rushed but I'm really excited for the next chapter! I probably will wait a few days before officially continuing the story. Anyways stay safe and healthy, love you! :D (Please comment if you notice any errors, thank you!)


	3. Rehearsal isn't THAT hard, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dream was struggling with his own romantic panic, he still has to attend rehearsal everyday. Take a deep dive into what often kept Dream up till day break trying to perfect, or how he met Bad. Maybe even get a look into the different characters’ perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is happening in the same time period as the last chapter, keep that in mind! I appreciate your visit, happy reading! :D

“Next!” A loud voice echoes from the audience. The director was overseeing the rehearsals: Director Wilbur. There was shuffling in the back until a tall blond walked onto the stage, grabbing the microphone. “Ooookay, Dream you’re auditioning for-” Wilbur paused looking at his spreadsheet. “ -the lead?” He glanced up at the awaiting boy.

“Yes, sir.” Dream gave a nod, his hands twitching in anticipation. 

“Alrighty kid, you got this remember, focus on yourself not me.” Wilbur directed, hoping to settle the students' nerves.

Dream began his audition, some of it was speaking lines, others were singing parts. Wilbur seemed shocked at the pure talent he had, quickly scribbling down notes on his performance. Eventually, the audition came to a close, leaving Dream to catch his breath.

“Wow, that was amazing man.” Wilbur admitted, forgetting to be professional which no one thought he could be. “You did fantastic, Dream. I wouldn’t worry too much, you were made for this part my friend.” Dream let out a sigh of relief, a bead of sweat running down his forehead. 

“Thank you sir.” 

-

“You should’ve seen him Techno, he was brilliant!” Wilbur bragged about his new cast, well specifically Dream at this point. 

“I’m excited for you Wilbur, I hope he’s quick on his feet. His role in particular has a lot of choreographed scenes and I do not want a stiff actor.” Clearly Techno was playing around, but as head of choreography, it was something that worried him.

“I’m sure he is, he’s super passionate about this, I could just tell. It’s refreshing to see someone like him.” Wilbur took a sip of coffee, letting out a sigh.

“We’ll see.”

-

“Oi dickhead!” A familiar british blond screamed. “You forgot to pick me and Tubbo up, had to call up Phil.” 

“Yeah what the hell man!” A shorter, british brunet chimed in.

“Sorry guys, I’ve been busy with rehearsals.” Wilbur sighed walking up to the two of them. “I’ll let you guys stay and watch for now, we’re almost finished up for the day.”

“Fine but you owe me big man.” Tommy complied with an annoyed grunt. With that the duo sat in the audience, quietly mumbling to themselves.

“Alright, let’s finish Scene One guys!” Wilbur announced and a few students walked out from behind the wall that covered backstage. “I do apologize but my kid brother and his friend are here to observe, pay no mind to them they probably won’t be paying attention.” The director apologized, knowing some of the cast has extreme stage fright.

“It’s alright Wil, we do need a live audience every now and again.” One of the actors spoke up, seeming calm with understanding. Thankfully the end of the first scene only had a few people in it.

“Wonderful, okay start from line-“ Wilbur began to instruct the members on what to do, it was a simple basic rundown of the lines.

And so they began reciting lines from the script, some had memorized all their lines in a matter of days, others still had to glance at the script. None of this bothered Wilbur because he was simply ecstatic at having such a talented cast.

-

“That was amazing everyone, I’m super excited to work on this with you!” Bad exclaimed, clapping in praise and excitement. He was the set designer, and hell was he good at it.

“Thanks- uh, may I ask your name? I’m a freshman, sorry.” Dream asked, curious at first but seeming embarrassed at not knowing the male’s name.

“My name’s Bad! Nice to meet you Dream, I’ve heard a lot of good things about you.” Bad offered a kind smile at the tall blond.

“Baaaaaaaaad, why didn’t you tell me you were in the theater. I was waiting at the studio for like- 30 minutes.” A voice whined, though Dream couldn’t identify it’s owner. That is until a short, dark haired male sauntered inside, eyes casually roaming around the room.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry Skeppy.” Bad apologized. 

“You’re chill, I know this is important to you.” Skeppy shrugged nonchalantly, seeming unbothered. “I need to get home though, you can come if you’d like.” He offered, his voice seeming to waver from calm and unbothered to a little desperate.

“Sure, go hang out by the car, I’ll be there in a minute.” Bad waved Skeppy off and the shorter male left, back to seeming unbothered. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow if I can, bye!” And just as quickly as Skeppy came, both had left.

“You’ll get used to it, Dream. Him and Skeppy are best friends, attached at the hip. So whenever Bad is in here, Skeppy will most likely follow in with him.” Wilbur admitted, a chuckling slightly at the statement.

“Yeah..and thanks again Dir- Wil, for the part.” Dream stuttered a bit, anxiety coursing through his veins. “I’m really excited for this.”

“Dream, you are one of the most talented people I’ve ever met. You deserved this role, kid.” Wilbur shot a comforting smile at Dream before ultimately walking to gather his things.

“Ey big man, that was pretty cool.” The familiar voice of a British child erupted from amidst the crowd of empty seats.

“Ah, thank youuuu-“ Dream studied the audience, eyes landing on the duo that interrupted the rehearsal. “Tommy was it? Wilbur’s kid brother?”

“Fuck you, I am an alpha male not ‘Wilbur’s KID brother.’ I’m so cool.” Tommy mocked Dream’s American accent, though terrible.

“Yes this is Tommy and I’m Tubbo, nice to meet you Dream.” Tubbo shot Dream an apologetic smile, almost as if trying to descalate Tommy’s obnoxiousness.

“Nice to meet you two.”

-

Dream drearily walked into his lecture, already regretting his Sunday adventures. He spotted a familiar face, which he wasn’t sure was a good thing with his messy hair and raging headache. Technoblade, or the head of choreography, also happened to be the English professor. Dream tried to slink into the back of the class, hoping to get some sleep. Which he did as he slipped into the calm warmth of sleep.

“-eam.” Dream’s eyes snapped open as a voice echoed next to his ear. He had only been asleep for a few minutes before being rudely awoken. “Oh, sorry Dream. Didn’t mean to startle you or anything.” Karl whispered.

“Huh- Karl, what are you doing here?” Dream slurred, brain still dazed with sleep as he rubbed his eyes. He’ll sleep some other time.

“I have English with you, though I’m only doing it as an extra class.” Karl smiled, hoping to ease the boy with calm words.

“I see, hey, quick question. Do you have any Advil, I think I had too much to drink last night and my head is pounding.” Dream admitted in defeat, wincing as another round of agony rang throughout his head like a gong.

“Totally-” Karl fished out a small bottle of medicine, handing it to the blond. “-here.” finished.

“You’re a lifesaver.” Dream carefully unscrewed the cap and tipped out two capsules. Karl gave a slight smile before handing Dream his water bottle, in which Dream placed the pills in mouth and took a swig of water, washing them down when he swallowed. 

“Did you have fun?” Karl questioned, referring to the previous night while placing the cap back on the container and placing securely back in his bag.

“I did, thank you for inviting me.” Dream gave a half-hearted smile, thoughts of George still circling his brain.

“No problem.” The brunet responded, a far more enthusiastic smile on his face as if anticipation was eating him alive.

“What is it?” Dream noticed the change in tone, knowing it was either really good or really annoying.

“George wanted me to give you this, told me not to look at it.” Karl handed him a piece of paper from his jacket pocket.

“Oh?” The blond accepted the paper, gently unfolding it letting his eyes gaze around the paper. 

_Hey Dream,_

_I hope you had fun yesterday. Unfortunately we aren’t in the same building and I didn’t want to risk running halfway across campus, so I hope I can find someone to give this to you. Anyways, here’s my number, call me whenever you have the chance. (xxx-xxx-xxxx) Maybe we can hang out sometime? Welp have fun in class I guess._

_Sincerely, George :]_

Dream could feel his cheeks flush in endearment.

George was not making this easy for him.

-

“Yeah we basically wore ourselves out, I almost passed out.” Dream chuckled, fiddling with something in his lap while Bad worked on a set piece.

“That sounds..interesting.” Bad seemed unsure of whether that was a good thing or not, but tried to be supportive either way.

“You should introduce them to Bad, he needs more friends.” Skeppy chirped from the corner, looking up from his phone with a bored expression.

“Ooh that’s true, can you Dream?” Bad asked with enthusiasm, a bright smile adorned his face. Though Dream looked very uneasy, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to have those two sides of his life meet up yet. “Oh come on Dream, you _must_ let me meet your friends.” Bad pleaded, sensing the uncertainty from the blond.

“Alright alright I’ll let you meet them, it’s not like they’re a secret, they just aren’t in this building.” Dream thought that was a believable lie, well half truth. Bad let out an annoyed huff, but he understood.

“Sick, alright Bad I gotta go, call me when you get home.” Skeppy bid the two farewell before exiting the studio.

“How about 12 next Friday? I know Karl is busy this week.” Dream offered, though he wasn’t sure he was committed to this.

“Sounds perfect.”

-

“Thank you Niki, I appreciate your help once again.” Wilbur praised the female with a bright smile.

“It’s not a problem Wil, I do this every year.” Niki waved off the compliment with a small flattered blush. She was the costume designer, currently measuring the cast members. 

“Alright well, I’m getting you something afterwards.” Wilbur mumbled between the two of them, Niki knew full well it wasn’t up for debate.

The doors swung open, a frazzled, sleep-deprived, Dream stood in the doorway. “Sorry I’m late Director!” Wilbur’s eyes turned to the distressed student. Quickly he waved off the other members' curious eyes, walking up to the blond.

“Hey Dream, it’s not a big deal how about we talk about this outside?” Wilbur directed Dream to the front of the theater department building. “What’s up? You look terrible bud, did you get any sleep?”

With a sigh Dream ran his hand through his hair. “No, I didn’t..” He admitted. “Few things on the mind, been really stressed.”

“Do you wanna talk about it? I won’t tell the others, I know college can be stressful.” Wilbur soothed, placing a hand on the blond’s shoulder. Eyes gentle and comforting.

“I messed up, Wil. There’s this boy I really like and-“ Dream held back his tears, trying to keep his dignity. “-I went to kiss him but he backed away, I’m so confused. I thought he understood..” 

“I see, well that sucks doesn’t it.” Wilbur admitted, seeming a little arrogant until he spoke up again. “Maybe he didn’t, some people when they're in love can’t fathom the possibility of the other liking them.” 

“I don’t know, Wil..” A tear making its way down Dream’s cheek.

“Give it some time mate, he’ll come around. You on the other hand need to take care of yourself, go home and get some rest. I’ll have Niki take your measurements some other time.” Wilbur gave Dream a short hug, clapping him on the shoulder in reassurance.

“Thank you.”

-

“George!” Sapnap yelled from across the campus field when he noticed George sulking on a bench. For a second he thought he saw George look up but quickly return his gaze to the ground. So Sapnap made his way to George. “George.” Sapnap repeated.

“What Sapnap?” George responded, tone harsh and exhausted.

“What happened with you and Dream? I haven’t spoken to him in days.” Sapnap asked with curiosity and worry.

“Nothing Sap, just go ask Dream after rehearsal or something.” George quipped, sinking further into the seat.

“No I wanna hear it from you.” Sapnap glared into George’s eyes, searching for answers.

“He tried to kiss me and I backed away.” George whispered, face softening into a saddened expression.

“Wait why?!” Sapnap seemed confused and angry. He knew about George’s conflicting feelings but he thought something like that would confirm his feelings. Then he remembered. “Did you seriously think Dream liked someone else?”

“I did.”

-

“Alright guys, last dress rehearsal before the performance on Friday. You got this!” Wilbur announced, praise and excitement laced his voice. Techno, Niki, Bad, and the two highschoolers (Tommy and Tubbo) were seated beside Wilbur. 

Then the performance started, Dream and a few others walked onto stage, reciting their lines beautifully. The crowd of 6 were astonished, the sheer talent left them quiet and shell-shocked.

_”No Dream, like this.” Techno demonstrated the correct movement slowly as to help the student catch on._

_”Like this?” Dream attempted to repeat the same movement but slipped up halfway, flushing in embarrassment. “Sorry..this is sort of foreign for me.” He apologized._

_”Make sure to lift up your feet all the way, let your hand relax, and focus on yourself.” Techno re-demonstrated, slowly yet again._

_”Okay, yeah.” Dream took a deep breath, closing his eyes to focus. When he reopened them, he repeated the movement, this time almost nailing it perfectly. His eyes lit up joy. “I did it!” Dream cheered. “Thank you Techno.”_

_*_

_”Hey Dream, I’m here to take your measurements, if that’s okay with you.” Niki offered a small smile, waiting for his response_

_”Oh, of course. Go ahead.” Dream stood still to indicate he was prepared._

_”Wonderful!” She pulled out her small measuring tape, carefully placing it around his shoulders. “Wow you have broad shoulders.” Niki gave a small chuckle, quickly scribbling down the numbers._

_Dream gave a small smile in response, nodding a bit in agreement. “So I’ve heard.”_

_”Lift up your arms for me, please.” Niki asked, voice laced with politeness and focus._

_”Uh ya.” Dream lifted up both his arms to give the seamstress access to his chest and waist. “Question Niki, have you ever had boy problems?” Dream was definitely bold._

_”I suppose so, why do you ask?” Niki quirked an eyebrow, still measuring and scribbling down the numbers._

_”You know, boys are sooo difficult.” Dream complained, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “0/10 Don’t recommend.”_

_Niki gave an understanding chuckle. “Some are bad, some are misread, some are outwardly good, you just gotta be good at reading character.”_

*  
_”How was it hanging with his friends, Bad?” Skeppy asked a few days after their meet up._

__

_”They were fun to be around, though I didn’t know Quackity would be there.” Bad groaned in feigned irritation._

__

_”I’m so sorry Bad I should’ve been there for you.” Skeppy joked, adoration and sarcasm lacing his words. “What about you Dream? Have fun hangin’ out with your squad?”_

__

_”Yeah, it was alright.” Dream shrugged with a tired expression. He really wasn’t in the mood to talk about what happened, or about what happened after._

__

_Somehow the two were able to pick up on Dream’s general discomfort with the topic and tried to change the subject. “You know Dream, Bad over is really good at throwing knives.” Skeppy tried._

__

_Clearly this piqued Dream’s interest. “Bad?! You, of all people, can throw lethal objects? I’m out, god it’s my time.” Dream questioned dramatically, seeming to be in a better mood, letting out a wheeze._

__

_”I’m not a weak muffin, I’m a bad boy!” Bad said with such confidence. This made Skeppy and Dream absolutely destroy their lungs, Dream keeling over in laughter, Skeppy at the brink of tears._

__

_”I hate you both.”_

__

_*_

__

_”You know Big D, you talk about this ‘George’ fellow a lot, yet I’ve never seen him. Seems..George is not found.” Tommy let out a loud laugh at his own joke._

__

_”Really Tommy? ‘Big D and Georgenotfound?’” Dream rolled his eyes playfully, he actually didn’t mind the enthusiasm Tommy had. It reminded him of an excited, yet vulgar, puppy._

__

_”I like Georgenotfound.” Bad said, scribbling something on a piece of paper. Most likely prop or set designs._

__

_”Georgenotfound it is, Tommy and Tubbo claim the name, it’s copyrighted.” Tubbo added with a confident smile._

__

_”Yeah! I’ll sue you big man!” Tommy warned with a crazily wide smile._

__

_”I wouldn’t ‘dream’ of taking it._

__

_*_

__

“I promise Phil, this will be wonderful. The cast is amazingly talented, not to mention the lead is only a freshman.” Wilbur bragged, trying to persuade his father to come watch the performance. 

__

“Wil, I’ll come watch it. Don’t worry.” The chancellor agrees with a nod. “I planned on it anyway.” A small smile gracing his features. 

__

“Excellent!” 

__

_-_

__

The lights dimmed as the three actors walked onto the stage. A voice spoke up in an enchanting way, beginning the performance and leaving everyone breathless. 

__

“Dream..” The pale brunet whispered, eyes glued onto the blond on stage. A smile making its way onto George’s face, as anxiety inducing as it would make George, Dream performed flawlessly. He truly was born for this part. 

__

The others were as entranced as George was, curious eyes wandering around the stage, examining the props and scenes. Everyone internally complimented the people who worked on them, especially Bad, who over saw it was perfect. 

__

Wilbur was giddy with excitement, mouthing the lines and gracing small smiles in appreciation to his cast’s passion and devotion. From time to time he glanced at Phil and every time he would catch him smiling at his work. Never had Wilbur been more proud of anything he’d made. Even Tommy and Tubbo were silent, too enthralled to say much. It was all so perfect. 

__

_-_

__

“I told you Phil!” Wilbur boasted, he must have looked crazy, whooping and cheering, even the slight tear. “I’m so proud of them.” 

__

“And I’m proud of you, Wil. All of you. Niki, Techno, Bad, your students. All of you.” Phil reassured placing a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder. 

__

“Thank you, Dad.” Wilbur whispered, giving Phil a warm hug. 

__

“What is this? Group hug?” Tubbo exclaimed, hugging Wilbur by the waist, laughing slightly. 

__

“Group hug, where?” Tommy saw his classmate, and whooped suddenly, joining them. 

__

“Come on Techno.” Niki gestured to the group. Techno sighed fondly, following shortly after her. 

__

“Love you guys.” Wilbur whispered to them, everyone was grinning and laughing. After awhile, they all let go, breaking into conversations. Wilbur wanted to personally thank all his students, no his friends. He glanced around, noticing Dream in a small group of people. They seemed to be posing for a photo, Bad and Skeppy were with them. He smiled after the photos had been taken, nodding in appreciation to Dream. The blond nodded back with a large smile plastered across his face, pointing to the shorter not next to him. Wilbur didn’t need an explanation, he knew who it was. Dream had finally found his happy ending. 

__

“Go get ‘em kid.” 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore this chapter, even though it’s the end. I want to thank you all for reading! This has to be one of my favorite writings, so I really do appreciate you for reading this. Stay safe, I love you all!


End file.
